


Domesticity at its Finest

by Candy2theCore



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Angst, Baby Names, Beds, Fluffy, Healthy Relationships, Omega Dipper Pines, Omegaverse, Pregnant Dipper, Wholesome (i hope), Worried bill, and Beyond?, and worried parent, baths, but it's cute, just baths and beds, many fluff, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy2theCore/pseuds/Candy2theCore
Summary: Bill's worried abut being a Dad. Dipper wants love. Will is tired, and the best brother in the world.





	Domesticity at its Finest

“Bill.” The blonde made no motion to move. “Bill, the bump will still be there tomorrow.”   
“Hush.” Bill’s hands smoothed over Dipper’s belly, and he pressed a kiss on the skin. “Let me have this moment with my future child.” Dipper rolled his eyes, but remained stationary, shifting his weight as he let Bill worship his stomach.   
These moments were becoming more and more frequent as his baby grew. Bill would mutter things to the baby, a palm tenderly caressing against the slope of Dipper’s belly when the Omega couldn’t sleep. Bill had also started doing more and more daily tasks for Dipper, insisting that the Omega get his rest and take it easy. Breakfast in bed, folding laundry and massaging Dipper’s swollen feet.  
When Bill had first noticed the baby bump, he made Dipper lay down so he could run his fingers over the curvature, so he could kiss his Omega properly. He’d pressed his forehead against Dipper’s, mumbling sweet things as he kissed him gently.  
Tonight was no exception of the rambling and croons form Bill.   
“Mama thinks I'm weird for talking to you Amy,” Bill murmured. “He just doesn't understand yet.” A deep purr was emanating from his chest.  
“Amy? We don't even know the gender yet.” Dipper reminded him. “And why Amy? Not that there’s anything wrong with it, but why not something like… Celeste?” Bill made a face.   
“That’s far too godly don’t you think?” Dipper shifted his weight again, and with a whine from Bill, pulled away.   
“Oh shush,” Dipper situated himself on the bed, allowing Bill to lay next to him and nuzzle into his neck. “What if it’s a boy?”  
“Hmm… if it’s a boy we’ll name him Tobias.”  
“Toby for short?”  
“Exactly pinetree.“ Bill poked his nose playfully. Dipper scowled, swatting at the finger.   
“What about Prometheus?”  
“Are you kidding me? What am I supposed to scold him with?” Bill scoffed. “‘Prometheus Stanford Cipher! Get back here!’ Far too many syllables.” Dipper giggled at Bill’s antics, glad they’d already decided on a male middle name. That argument had been long.   
“I want this child to have an important name, one that means something. ‘ Dipper said seriously after a moment, stroking his skin tenderly. “Like you, Dipper?” Bill shot him a grin.   
“Yeah..” Dipper flushed. “Y’know.. Like historically important.” Bill kiss his temple, pressing soothing fingers along Dipper’s abdomen at the release of scent Dipper gave off. “So historically important male, or Celeste if female?” Dipper thought for a moment, then made a face.   
“On second thought… what about Aurora?”  
“Like the disney princess?’   
“Bill.” Dipper smacked the Alpha’s chest. “No, like Aurora Borealis.”   
“Ooh so like sciency shit? Again, like Dipper?” Bill teased. Dipper shot him a look, and scooted away.  
“I’m just kidding Pinetree. Come back over here…” Bill whined. “I’ll be good. Pinky promise.” Dipper looked at him distrustfully, but did shuffle closer.   
“I just… want their name to represent something beautiful.”   
“But not so simple as a flower name?”  
Bill offered. Dipper nodded.   
“What a about Eclipse?” Bill said.   
“That's… actually not bad.”   
“So!” Bill clapped his hands together. “Tobias Stanford Cipher, or… Eclipse Aurora Cipher?”  
“Mmm…” Dipper humed pleased with the idea.   
“Good.” Bill pressed his face into Dipper’s neck, breathing in his scent and pressing a kiss just above the gland. Dipper squirmed a little, letting out a gentle whine, but didn’t move away. Satisfied, Bill allowed his thoughts to clear as he rubbed his hand over Dipper’s skin.   
“You’re beautiful. Have I ever told you?”  
“I could stand to hear it a little more often.” Dipper commented. As Bill chuckled, ready to retort, his phone rang.   
“Shit..” he sighed. “Hey, why don’t you go take a bath? I've got to take this, I think it’s for work.” Bill said, planting a kiss to Dipper’s lips.

Dipper whined once, kissed him again, but stood waddling towards the bathroom and closing the door. Bill heaved a sigh, and answered the phone.   
“Hello.”  
“Bill why haven't you called me?”  
“I’m sorry Will, we got caught up.”  
“Did you tell Dipper about his next appointment?”  
“Damnit, I’ll do that.” Bill scrubbed at his eyes. “Listen, can I talk to you about something?”  
“That’s a dumb question Bill.”  
“I know, I know, I'm just worried.”  
“About?”  
“Having a kid. I mean, what if I accidently hurt the kid? You know I'm not good with ankle biters and what if it hates me?”  
“Bill, you are literally the best babysitter I've ever had.” Will laughed. “Having jitters like this is normal, but not have to understand that with parenting comes a loss of control.”  
“I don’t like that.”  
“No one does. But there will a point where your child may do something to indicate they don't like you. It’s normal Bill.”  
“But… how do I.. How do I handle that?”  
“Patience.” Bill groaned, but nodded with an affirmative noise.   
“Good. Anything else?” Will sounded concerned. Bill worried at his lip for a moment.   
“Bill?”  
“I’m not sure I'm being the best Alpha.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that I think I'm too annoying. That Dipper’s a little fed up with me being in his space all the time.”  
“What makes you think that?” Bill rubbed at his temples.   
“Just… the little things, like taking care of him, doing things for him, getting the covering the dinner bill, help to making dinner. My Alpha is screaming for me to do everything for him. But Dipper is so stubborn and sometimes I wonder if I'm making things harder than they need to be.” Will was quiet for a few moments.   
“Dipper is not your typical Omega.” he finally stated. “He doesn't like feeling useless. That doesn't mean that he’ll love you any less if you open doors for him or insist on carrying his things, but he’ll feel like a waste of space.” That did sound like something Dipper would start thinking.. Did that mean that he couldn't do anything for Dipper?  
“When I was pregnant with Jackson, Mason would dote on me so much that some days I would kick him off the bed so I could breathe. Thankfully he picked up on it pretty fast and we worked it out. The key is communication.”   
“I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Find a balance. Try to notice the tiny details that make the difference between discomfort and stubbornness, and what your instincts tell you. “ Bill frowned. Dipper was pretty vocal when it came to pain, even if he usually insisted he was fine.   
“I know you don't want to get in his face, but sometimes the Omega doesn't realize how nice it is to have a willing Alpha at your beck and call while being pregnant.”  
“I just don’t want him to stop loving me.” Bill said quietly.   
“Bill…” Bill could hear the smile in his brothers voice. “You’ve got this.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime Bill.” They chatted a bit longer, before Bill finally hung up. 

 

Dipper sat in the tub holding a hand to his mouth as what he just heard sank in. Was he really closing Bill off? Granted Bill could be mildly annoying but that was just Bill’s personality. He wasn’t actually a nuisance. Not to Dipper anyway.   
Thinking back, Dipper realized that most of the time when Bill did things for him, Dipper would brush it off. Opening doors, carrying him places, even cooking for him would sometimes result in Dipper teasing Bill for being such an Alpha, or saying he could do it himself. He’d always dismissed the hurt in Bill’s eyes, assuming it was theatrics. Now, realizing that it had all been real, Dipper felt sick to his stomach. HIs eyes stung with tears and his breath hitched in his throat. 

Bill’s panicked voice flew into the room,   
“What's wrong? Are you okay?” Gentle hands were fluttering over his body. “Is it the baby? Dipper-” Dipper realized he was holding his belly. He cleared his throat, reaching up to wipe his cheeks.   
“N-no, I'm fine. I'm just… I'm so sorry Bill-”  
“What do you mean? What are you sorry for?”  
“I didn’t realize I was pushing you away. “  
“Oh.. Pinetree.” Bill pulled his shirt over his head, and quickly undressed, leaning into kiss Dipper tenderly. He slid into the tub behind Dipper, pressing kisses to as much skin as he could reach.   
“I just want to do everything for you. I suppose I'm old fashioned for wanting to keep you in bed for the next three months. “ Bill slid their necks together, scent spreading over Dipper's head as he tried to sooth his Omega. “You have the right to tell me I'm smothering you. If I‘m doing too much-”  
“No, no it's just. I um. I …” Dipper turned a pink color.   
“You what?” Bill prompted.   
“I kind of like it? I meant that… I feel soothed? When you go out of your way for me… I like it. A lot. I didn’t realize I was putting off an annoyed air. “  
“So you want me to dote on your more?”  
“Yeah. it’s nice. “  
“So you’ll let me wash your hair? And dry you off and carry you to bed?” Dipper hummed, relaxing back into Bill’s chest as he nodded.   
“You’ll let me pamper you?” Bill's voice took on a lower octave, almost growling as he massaged Dipper’s sides. “Let me worship you?” Dipper swallowed, throat dry, and nodded. Bill dug his face into Dipper's neck, sucking and nipping as Dipper let out a high keening sound, head tilted back.   
“Yes…. god yes.”  
“You’re beautiful, divine.” Bill snarled as he ran his hands over Dipper’s chest. “I wish I could show you how much I want to worship you.” he sighed, leaning his forehead against Dipper’s back. “I suppose that will have to wait.” he glossed a hand over Dipper’s baby bump.   
“Let me wash your hair for now.”  
“Sure thing Alpha.” Dipper sighed, smiling. He was putty in Bills’ hands, relaxed and willing for anything. 

Hours later, Bill lay curled around Dipper, hands held together as he watched Dipper sleep. The Omega’s face relaxed when he slept, the groove between his brow disappeared. Bill pressed a kiss to his face.   
“I love you little tree.”  
“Love you too…” Dipper breathed, and for once, all was at peace in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it. drop a comment, tell me what you thought. thanks! happy valentines!


End file.
